Friends Forever
by Lost42
Summary: When Dil and JI Yeon start kindergarten things start to change between the two when Ji Yeon starts making new friends. How will Dil handle having to share his only friend and will he make new ones?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in late summer and all of the kids were at the park playing in the sprinklers that were watering the grass, all except for one, who was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Don't you want to play in the water with us?" Dil asked coming over and sitting by his best friend.

"I can't." Ji Yeon protested putting down the book she had been looking at."I have to study for my test to see if I get into kindergarten."

"Oh yeah. That's tomorrow isn't it?" Dil asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah and we gotta know all our numbers and colors and shapes." Ji Yeon cried.

"We learned all that in pre school." Dil reminded her.

"Uh Dil, I think you forgot. I didn't go to pre school." Ji Yeon reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dil remarked."Well don't worry. You're the smartest kid I know. You'll get into kindergarten for sure."

"How do you know?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Well you speak two languages and I only know one. That means you're smarter then me already." Dil encouraged her.

"Thanks, but that's not going to help me get into kindergarten." Ji Yeon sighed getting up and going over to the bench where their parents sat watching them play.

Dil watched her with her family a few minutes later. He wished Ji Yeon knew how smart she really was and didn't need to worry like he did about getting into kindergarten. He already failed the test last year and was worried he would fail again. He was about to go back and play in the water when his foot hit something. He looked down and noticed it was the book Ji Yeon had been looking at. He sat down and began looking at it realizing it was a book about shapes, colors, and numbers.

Once they left the park Ji Yeon's family decided to go school supply shopping.

"Why are we going school shopping?" Ji Yeon asked."We don't even know if I'm going to school yet."

"There are other people in this family going to school besides you." Min Jun pointed out.

"Don't be rude." Mi Sun scolded him and then turned to Ji Yeon."We'll get your stuff just in case."

Ji Yeon suddenly gasped and began to cry."I can't find my baby shark book. I think I left it at the park. We have to go back and get it or I won't pass the test to get into school."

Mi Sun knelt down beside her daughter."You'll be fine. When we finish shopping we can go back and look for it."

Ji Yeon stopped crying and followed her family into the store.

They got all the seentials first and then went to the backpacks.

"I can't find a Moana backpack." Ji Yeon whined looking up at all the backpacks on the wracks and not finding what she wanted.

"Why don't you get this one." Mi Sun suggested picking up a blue sparkly backpack with Elsa on it."It'll match all the rest of your school supplies."

"Ok." Ji Yeon agreed happily putting the backpack into the basket. Getting new things was slowly making her forget all about the book she had lost.

"Ok now that we got all the boring stuff can we go look at clothes now?" Min Hee asked making the boys groan.

"Why do we need new clothes?" Ji Yeon asked as they made their way over to the clothing erea of the store.

"Because you have to have a new outfit for the first day of school to make a good impression." Min Hee insisted.

Ji Yeon looked down at the tank top with baby shark on it that she was currently wearing. If she was going to go to big kid school she would need something new so the other kids didn't think she was a baby. She walked over to the clothes that were her size while her older siblings took off to find clothes of their own.

"Can I get that blue shirt with Elsa on it and the pink one with Moana on it please?' Ji Yeon begged.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered finding Ji Yeon's size and getting the two shirt down for her and placing them in the basket.

Once everyone had picked out a first day of school outfit they made their way over to the shoes.

"Look at those." Ji Yeon gasped and pointed to three pairs of sparkly tennis shoes."I want the pink and blue ones to match my outfits."

"They don't have the pink ones in your size." Mi Sun informed her.

"Can I get the gold ones and pink ones then?" Ji Yeon asked.

After finding Ji Yeon's size in both the gold and blue shoes they were put into the basket and they made their way to check out.

They decided to eat at Chicken Little after shopping.

"Mommy they gave me five nuggets instead of four." Ji Yeon whispered excitedly.

"I see." MI Sun commented."Can you count mine and see if I got an extra one?"

Ji Yeon began counted and sure enough they had given her mother an extra nugget as well bringing her total to nine instead eight.

"You got a extra one too." Ji Yeon cried excitedly.

"I didn't get any extra nuggets." Min Jun whined. MI Sun placed the extra nugget into Min Jun's box."Thank you."

After dinner they went home and began preparing for another year of school.

"I got one notebook, five pencils, 24 crayone, and two glue sticks." Ji Yeon listed off as she put everything into her new backpack.

"How do you know there's 24 crayons in that box?" Min Jun asked.

"Becaue it says on the box." Ji Yeon pointed out showing Min Jun the large 24 on the top of the box.

"It's time for your bath and then bed." Mi Sun said coming into the living room.

"Do we have to go to bed yet?" Min Jun asked.

"Once Ji Yeon gets out of the bath it's time for bed. You start school next week." Mi Sun told him.

"Can I have bubbles?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Not tonight. We have to wash your hair." MI Sun told her as she turned on the water.

"Why do we have to go to bed if the sun is still out?" Ji Yeon asked climbing into bed.

"Because you have to get up early tomorrow. What story do you want tonight?" MI Sun asked.

Ji Yeon gasped remembering that they had forgotten to go back to the park and look for her baby shark book.

"We forgot to go look for my book. I need it." Ji Yeon cried on the verge of tears.

"I don't think you do." Mi Sun assured her sitting on the bed and pulling her close to try and calm her down.

"Yes I do or I won't pass the test and can't go to school." Ji Yeon insisted.

"You counted today and you said some colors. You'll do just fine." Mi Sun assured her.

"But I can't read or write that good in English." Ji Yeon whined.

"You don't have to know everything. That's what school is for." Mi Sun told her.

They read a few stories until Ji Yeon eventually fell asleep.

"Do you want to wear one of your new oufits?" Mi Sun asked after waking Ji Yeon up.

Ji Yeon nodded sleepily and pointed to the Moana shirt with matching pink shorts.

"I can't eat." Ji Yeon said as a plate with a chocolate chip pancake was placed in front of her.

"I've never known you to not want to eat chocolate chip pancakes." Mun Hee said coming into the kitchen.

"I have a test to see if I get into kindergarten today." Ji Yeon explained."I don't feel like eating."

"You know what I do before a big test?" Mun Hee asked taking a seat next to Ji Yeon, who shook her head no."I take a deep breath and count to five and it helps me feel less nervous, and when it's time for the test to start I answer all of the questions that I know and go back to the ones I don't, but don't worry. This is goong to be the easiest test of your life and I know you'll pass on your first try."

Ji Yeon did as her cousin had said and took a deep breath and then counted to five.

"Do you feel better?" Mun Hee asked grabbing a fork and taking a bite of Ji Yeon's pancake.

"A little." Ji Yeon answered picking up her fork.

After breakfast Ji Yeon rode with her parents to the school where the test would be held. They walked into a room where a few other kids were waiting with their parents.

"Why don't you go and play while we wait for your name to be called." Mi Sun suggested.

Ji Yeon looked across the room to see a girl with blond hair playing with a baby doll.

"Can i play too?" Ji Yeon asked the girl.

"Sure. you can play with this one since it matches your shirt." The girl told her handing her a baby Moana doll.

"Are you here for the kindergarten test too?" Ji Yeon asked after a few minutes of playing.

"Yeah." The girl answered putting down her doll and going over to what Ji Yeon assumed were her parents. She came back a few seconds later holding a book.

"I have that book." Ji Yeon told her."Or I used to but I lost it at the park yesterday."

"Well we can look at mine until one of our names are called." The girl offered sitting on the floor. Ji Yeon did the same."What's your name anyway?"

"Ji Yeon." JI Yeon introduced herself.

"I'm Rose, and it looks like it's my turn to take the test." Rose said as her name was called."You can look at my book if you want."

Ji Yeon took the book but didn't get very far as the door opened to reveal Dil and Didi.

"Hey you left your book at the park yesterday." Dil told her walking over and handing her the book.

"Thanks. Want to borrow it to study for the test?" Ji Yeon offered.

"Thanks. I already looked at it all night." Dil told her as he yawned and took a seat on the floor."Maybe we'll both pass and get in the same class this year."

"Maybe." Ji Yeon smiled as her name was called. She walked over to her mother and handed him Rose's book."Can you give this to Rose when she comes out?"

Mi Sun nodded as Ji Yeon followed the lady back to the testing room.

An hour later the test was over and the parents would be told later on that day if their kids were ready for kindergarten or not.

All the rest of the day Ji Yeon anxiously waited to see if she would get to go to kindergarten or not.

Just before dinner time Mi Sun's phone rang."You're going to kindergarten." She announced as she hung up the phone.

"Yay." Ji Yeon cheered."Can we call Dil and see if he's going?"

Mi Sun found Didi's number and handed the phone to Ji Yeon.

Didi was busy making dinner and didn't hear her phone ring so Dil hopped off of the couch and grabbed it off the counter in the kitchen. He didn't know who was calling, but he had already gotten his results so figured he could answer the phone this time.

"Hello?" Dil asked into the phone.

"Dil, did you get into kindergarten?' Ji Yeon asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Thanks to your book." Dil told her."I think we get to see what class we have in a few days."

"I hope we have the same class." Ji Yeon said.

"I gotta go. Dinner is ready." Dil said.

"Me too. Bye." Ji Yeon said and hung up.

A few days later everyone went to the school and found their name on the papers listed on the door.

"We have the same class." Dil and Ji Yeon cried excitedly.

End of chapter one.

A/N This story will mainly focus on Dil and Ji Yeon but the older kids will be in it as well. I have a chapters planned out but not written. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please can I have just one more story?" Ji Yeon begged her father as he closed the third book.

"I've already read you three stories. It's time for bed." Jin told her.

"But I'm not tired yet." Ji Yeon whined pushing her blanket off her.

Jin sighed as he went to the bookshelf and grabbed another book.

"One more story and then you're going to sleep." Jin said sitting on the bed and opening the book.

Meanwhile at Dil's house things weren't going according to plan either.

"Dil you have to take a bath."Didi insisted."It's your first day of school tomorrow and you need to be clean."

Dil looked down at his dirt covered clothes and sighed. He still disliked baths. He liked being clean, but baths took away time from things he really wanted to do.

He trudged to the bathroom and took his bath as fast as he could making sure all of the dirt was off him. He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed.

Dil tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, but he was to excited. Tomorrow he would get to ride the bus with Tommy and go to big kid school.

As he lay there in the darkness his door suddenly creaked open. Dil sat up and stared into the darkness.

"D, you awake?" Tommy whispered.

"Me awake." Dil answered back quietly, not wanting to wake their parents.

"Want to read some scary stories before bed?" Tommy asked sitting next to Dil and turning on the lamp.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dil cried making Tommy shush him.

"Sorry." Dil whispered as he knelt under the bed and pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a few scary movies and a set of three books. He picked one out and handed it to Tommy to read to him.

Tommy turned out the lamp and pulled out a flashlight. Dil looked confused for a second.

"Oh yeah. It's called Scary Stories to tell in the dark, so we gotta read it in the dark."

Tommy skipped a few pages making sure to skip all the stories that were sleepover games where you would scare someone.

"Read Harold." Dil told him after he had read a few stories.

"It's late Dil and I don't get naps at school like you do." Tommy told him putting the book back in its secret place."I'll read it tomorrow."

Dil happily fell alseep, his dreams filled with weird images like in the books.

Meanwhile as Dil was in dreamland Ji Yeon was wide awake.

"Why are you still up?" Mi Sun asked looking up from folding laundry to see Ji Yeon standing in the hallway.

"I can't sleep." Ji Yeon answered."We even read a bunch of stories and only daddy fell asleep."

"Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?" MI Sun asked finishing up the laundry.

Ji Yeon nodded and sat on the couch."Why are you still awake?"

"Because I have to get used to staying up late. I switched to the night shift so I can be home when you get out of school." Mi Sun explained pulling Ji Yeon into her lap.

"Can I watch a movie?" Ji Yeon asked not wanting to think about what was to come the next day.

"Only if you go to sleep." Mi Sun told her placing her on the couch and covering her with a blanket. She put on a movie and disappeared down the hallway. She came back a few minutes later and handed Ji Yeon a small purple pill.

"Chew this. It'll help you relax and sleep." Mi Sun told her.

Mi Sun left Ji Yeon to sleep while she went and cleaned the kitchen.

"I still can't sleep." Ji Yeon said startling Mi Sun and making her drop the bowl she had been cleaning on the floor.

"Watch your feet." Mi Sun warned as she began to clean up the broken pieces.

Ji Yeon took a few steps back."Sorry I scared you."

"It's ok." Mi Sun told her as she dumped the broken bowl into the trash."You need to sleep."

"I can't." Ji Yeon protested."I don't want the sun to come up."

Mi Sun sighed as she looked at her phone and noticed the time. She went to the cabinet and got a cup with a lid. she poured some milk into and warmed it up.

"Here." She said handing the cup to Ji Yeon and taking her hand and leading her back into the living room.

They sat on the couch and Mi Sun turned off Ji Yeon's movie and turned it to a channel showing an ocean documentary.

"Why do we have to have to watch this?" Ji Yeon asked putting the cup down in her lap.

"Because you are supposed to be sleeping." Mi Sun answered pulling Ji Yeon into her lap and making her lay down.

Soon enough Ji Yeon's cup was empty and she fell asleep. Mi Sun layed her down on the couch hoping she would sleep the rest of the night. She turned off the tv and made herself a cup of coffee and went to her room to watch some tv and try and keep herself awake.

Her relaxation was soon interrupted by jI Yeon coming into the room in tears.

"What's wrong?" Mi Sun asked going over to her daughter to check on her.

"I had a accident." Ji Yeon sobbed.

Mi Sun lead JI Yeon to the bathroom and ran a bath for her. While Ji Yeon was getting clean, Mi Sun went and cleaned the pee off the couch and put the dirty clothes and blanket into the washer.

"It's time to get out." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon holding a towel out for her.

"I don't want to get out yet." Ji Yeon whined.

"It's two o clock in the morning and you need sleep." Mi Sun said draining the tub and wrapping the towel around Ji Yeon and lifting her out of the tub. She brought her to the master bedroom and grabbed a t shirt from her dresser and placed it over Ji Yeon's head.

"Do we have everything I need for school?" Ji Yeon asked as she sat on the bed with her mother. She was feeling tired, but she needed some reassurance before going to sleep.

"We have your outfit picked out and your backpack all packed." Mi Sun assured her pushing Ji Yeon's head back down onto the pillow.

"And my lunch?" Ji Yeon asked lifting her head up.

"I forgot about that." Mi Sun said.

"Can we make my lunch now so we don't forget?" Ji Yeon asked getting out of the covers.

"Sure, but then you're going to bed." Mi Sun agreed following Ji Yeon to the kitchen.

Ji Yeon put her blue Elsa lunch bux that matched her backpack onto the counter.

"What do you want for lunch?" Mi Sun opening the fridge.

Ji Yeon stood in front of the fridge looking at all of her options."I want a turkey and cucumber sandwich and grapes and shrimp chips.

Ji Yeon helped make her sandwich, but got distracted when Cleo walked into the kitchen.

"Look Cleo is awake." Ji Yeon said jumping from the stool and going over to the dog.

Mi Sun put the rest of Ji Yeon's lunch ready and everything was placed into the lunch box, along with a juice box and put into the fridge.

"Bedtime now." Mi Sun insisted picking Ji Yeon up and carrying her to the master bedroom, Cleo following behind them.

Ji Yeon fell alseep as soon as she was tucked in. Mi Sun was dreading when it came time to waking Ji Yeon up. She only had a few hours to go.

"How was your first night staying up?" Jin asked walking into the kitchen to find his wife making breakfast.

"Long, but at least I can sleep soon." Mi Sun answered putting the food onto plates."Can you go wake the kids up? Save Ji Yeon for last. She's in our room."

Soon the three older kids were seated at the table eating their breakfast. Jin walked in a few minutes later carrying Ji Yeon, who was crying and rubbing her eyes.

"She doesn't want to go to school." Jin explained.

"I know." Mi Sun said taking Ji Yeon from her husband."She barely slept at all."

While everyone else finished breakfast Mi Sun took Ji Yeon to the bathroom where she gave her a small white disolvable pill.

"Will it make me sleepier?" Ji Yeon asked stopping her tears.

"No. It will calm your nerves." Mi Sun told her as Ji Yeon put the pill into her mouth.

While everyone else got ready Ji Yeon and Mi Sun had their breakfast. Once breakfast was over Mi Sun called the older kids for the bus.

"I don't want to ride the bus." Ji Yeon protested clinging to her mother's leg.

"You don't have to. I'm going to take you to school." Mi Sun told her calming her daughter down. She knew Ji Yeon wasn't the bravest when it came to trying new things.

Once the older kids had left Mi Sun began to get Ji Yeon ready.

Meanwhile at Dil's house.

Dil woke up to his light flickering on and off.

"Come on Dil. Mom is making us pancakes." Tommy called from the doorway.

Dil sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched. He got out of bed and grabbed his black shirt with the green alien head on it and put it on along with a pair of blue shorts and red sneakers. He raced Tommy down the stairs and into his seat at the table.

"Want to have a pancake eating contest?" Dil asked.

"Your on." Tommy declared grabbing the syrupe before Dil had a chance to put it on his pancakes.

Dil decided he didn't need any syrup and began eating, finishing his two pancakes before Tommy even finished his first.

The boys had just finished breakfast when a horn sounded from outside.

"Have a good first day at school boys." Didi said handing the kids their backpacks and lunch boxes.

The boys arrived at school and Tommy took Dil to his classroom before going on to his own.

Dil put his stuff away in his cubby and sat down on the rug to wait for the rest of the class. He soon noticed Ji Yeon and a blond girl enter the classroom. Both of them were with their parents. Dil looked around the room and noticed a lot of kids parents were here. Some were crying while some kids were begging their parents to leave.

Ji Yeon hung her bag on the lower rung while the girl who had walked in front of her to the classroom hung her backpack on the one above Ji Yeon's.

"Hey I remember you." The blond girl said turning away from her backpack and staring at Ji Yeon."I don't remember your name though."

"My name is Ji Yeon." Ji Yeon reminded her nervously looking behind her toward the classroom.

"Oh Yeah. I'm Rose." Rose explained."Well i guess we should go to the classroom now."

Ji Yeon followed Rose out into the classroom and was relieved to see that her parents were still there.

"We have to go now." Mi Sun said giving Ji Yeon a hug."Dil is waiting for you."

Ji Yeon looked over to the rug where some of the other kids were sitting and saw Dil waving at her.

"Come on. You can sit with me." Rose said after saying goodbye to her parents. she tugged Ji Yeon over to the rug where they sat down and all the parents began to leave.

"Didn't you see me waving at you?" Dil asked later on at snack time as he sat at his table with Ji Yeon and Rose.

"Yeah, but I wasn't ready to sit down yet." Ji Yeon told him letting out a yawn.

"Ok everyon go grab a mat and your blanket. It's time to take a nap." The teacher called getting all of the kids attention.

The kids ran to their cubbies and grabbed their blankets from their backpacks.

"You like Moana too?" Rose asked as she an dJi Yeon both pulled out the same blanket with Moana and Pua on it.

"Yeah. I like a lot of movies." Ji Yeon answered following Rose over to an empty corner where they put their mats down and lay down to sleep. Ji Yeon was really looking forward to taking a nap since not sleeping well the night before.

Dil wasn't interested in taking a nap. He looked around and noticed that most of the kids were asleep.

"Ji Yeon." He whispered only for her to ignore. Dil figured she couldn't hear him so he whispered her name louder only for her turn and glare at him."Want to go on an adventure and see what our big brothers are doing?"

"No I was to sleep." Ji Yeon said pulling the blanket over her head.

Dil sighed and pretended to sleep the rest of nap time.

Nap time ended and the kids were allowed to go outside on the playground.

"Want to play with me?" Rose asked once they were all outside.

"We're already playing alien hunters." Dil told her."But you can play too if you want."

"No thanks. I'm going to play Titanic." Rose said climbing on a plastic boat structure.

"Can I play too?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Sure. I'll be Jack and you can be Rose." Rose offered helping Ji Yeon onto the boat.

"But we always play alien hunters." Dil sighed.

"You can play too Dil." Rose offered.

"Yeah. You can be Cal." Ji Yeon added.

"I don't even know who that is." Dil cried. He was starting to get a little annoyed at this new girl that was stealing his best friend away.

"He's the bad guy that fights me for Rose." Rose explained, only for Dil to turn away and head towards the swings.

"He's obsessed with aliens." Ji Yeon explained as they watched Dil walk away.

"Well we could play that if you want." Rose offered.

"I'm kind of tired of that game. That's all Dil wants to play." Ji Yeon sighed."Let's just play Titanic for awhile."

"Ok." Rose agreed and they continued their game.

A little while later it was time for the kids to go inside and eat lunch. They all went to their cubbies and grabbed their lunch boxes.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Rose asked taking her place across from Ji Yeon while Dil sat next to her.

"A sandwich, shrimp chips, and Frozen fruit snacks." Ji Yeon answered.

"I got some too." Rose said holding up the small bag with Olaf on it.

Once again Dil felt left out since all he had for lunch were some carrot sticks and an egg salad sandwich.

The rest of the day mainly consisted of the kids getting to know one another. Before they knew it the bell rang and it was time to go home.

Ji Yeon gulped as she stepped outside with her class as they all began going their seperate ways to the bus lines or the lines for their parents to pick them up.

Dil quickly found Tommy and turned to follow him to the bus line when he noticed Ji Yeon standing still.

"You can sit next to me." Dil offered."We ride the same bus."

Before Ji Yeon could follow Dil to the bus she heard her name being called and looked over to see Min Jun standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Come on. Mun Hee is here to pick us up." Min Jun called.

Ji Yeon ran to meet her brother, greatful that she didn't have to ride the bus. She watched Dil join Tommy in the bus line as Rose came up to her.

"Your parents pick you up too?" She asked.

"No my cousin is picking us up." Ji Yeon told her as she pointed to the blue car that was behind a white van.

"Oh. It looks like my step mommy is here." Rose said stepping up to the white van and getting in."See you tomorrow."

Ji Yeon waved as the van pulled away and her cousin pulled up.

"I thought mom was picking us up?" Min Jun asked once they began to drive away from the school.

"She will most days. It just depends." Mun Hee told him.

Min Jun threw his backpack by the door ans slumped on the couch turning on the tv as he did so.

"How was school?" Mi Sun asked as Ji Yeon sat at the kitchen table and layed her head down.

"Good, but I'm tired." Ji Yeon replied.

"Well you have to stay awake so you can sleep tonight." Mi Sun told her placing a bowl of grapes in front of her.

"I'm to sleepy to stay awake or eat." Ji Yeon said pushing the bowl away.

"Why did you stay awake so late on the first night of school?" Mun Hee asked sitting down across from Ji Yeon and popping a grape into her mouth.

"I was scared about school." Ji Yeon answered lifting her head from the table.

"Really?" Mun Hee asked."You have it easy. When I first started school I couldn't even speak English."

"Yeah and now you can't even speak Korean." Mun Jun commented coming into the kitchen and grabbing a drink and an orange for a snack.

"I still speak a little, but I understand enough to know what's going on." Mun Hee corrected him."Anyways I was so scared and guess what?"

"What?" Ji Yeon asked eagerly.

"I made a friend who also couldn't speak English very well and we're still friends to this day." Mun Hee declared.

"Wow." Ji Yeon said."I made a new friend too. Her name is Rose."

"See school isn't so bad." Mun Hee assured her."Speaking of school, I gotta go write a paper."

"Thanks for picking them up." Mi Sun said, then turning to Ji Yeon."Why don't you go play with Cleo. That will keep you awake."

Ji Yeon looked outside to see Cleo standing at the back door waiting to be let in. She got down from her chair and opened the door just wide enough for her to fit and squeezed through blocking cleo from getting inside.

A few hours later it was time for bed. Ji Yeon didn't even ask for a story. She fell asleep as soon as she was tucked in.

Meanwhile Dil was having trouble falling asleep. He needed some advice from his big brother. He walked as quietly as he could to Tommy's room and opened the door.

"Hey T. You awake?" Dil whispered into the darkness.

"Me awake." Tommy answered turning on the lamp.

Dil came over and sat on the edge of Tommy's bed."Are you still friends with all of your friends from when you were little?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because I think Ji Yeon has a new friend." Dil muttered.

"You can have more then one friend Dil." Tommy told him.

That's when an idea began to form in Dil's mind. He would make a new friend and see how it made Ji Yeon feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dil boarded the bus the next morning and instead of sitting next to Tommy like he had the day before he sat next to a kid with dirty blond hair, who he remembered was in his class.

"Hi I'm Dil. We're in the same class." Dil greeted as the bus began to move.

"My name is Charlie." The boy greeted pulling out an orange pixie stick and pouring the flavoured sugar down his throat.

Dil didn't get to say anything else as Charlie put in some headphones and began listening to music.

Later on in the morning everyone was drawing pictures. Dil was busy drawing an alien fighting a ghost. He looked over to see that Ji Yeon was drawing her favorite princesses. Dil then remembered that he was trying to make a new friend.

"Hey Charlie, what are you drawing?" Dil asked leaning over in his chair.

"The shark family." Charlie aswered showing Dil his picture of a yellow shark, a blue shark, and a pink shark.

"Oh." Dil replied a bit disappointed. He had outgrown the baby shark song some years ago. He turned back to finish his drawing only to notice Ji Yeon and Rose sitting in the book corner looking at a baby shark book.

"Hey Charlie want to sit with me?" Dil asked grabbing his lunch box.

"No thanks. I'm going to go sit with them." Charlie said gestering to a small blond girl and a boy with curly hair.

Dil sighed and went to find a place. He noticed Ji Yeon and Rose already sitting together. They were even sharing something from their lunches, something which Rose didn't seem to like. Dil didn't think Rose was being a very good friend. Sure he didn't like everything Ji Yeon had ever offered him to eat but he didn't make a discusted face in front of her.

Dil avoided Ji Yeon for the rest of the day desperately trying to find a new friend, but it seemed that everyone found him to different. He tried to make it work with Charlie, but he seemed to already have his own friends. He was actually greatful for nap time. He heard Ji Yeon and Rose whispering instead of sleeping. He decided then that if he couldn't make new friends he would get his best friend back somehow.

The next day was Saturday so Dil barrowed his mom's phone and called Ji Yeon's mom only for her to tell him that she was on a playdate with Rose.

Dil sighed as he hung up the phone and handed it back to his mom.

"Can we go to the park?" Tommy asked coming down the stairs."All my friends are there."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Didi agreed."Maube some fresh air will make you feel better Dil."

Dil doubted it. Seeing Tommy have fun with all his friends while he had none would not make him feel better, it only made him feel worse.

Dil sat on the swings all by himself watching Tommy and his friends run around.

"Don't you want to play with us?" Tommy asked sitting beside Dil on another swing.

"No thanks." Dil replied.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. He had never seen his brother this sad before.

"Ji Yeon has a new friend and doesn't want to be mine anymore." Dil explained.

"I'll talk to Min Jun. He and Phil have a soccer game tomorrow that I'm supposed to film. You'll be friends again by Monday." Tommy assured him bringing a smile to Dil's face.

Meanwhile Ji Yeon and Rose had just finished eating lunch.

"Want to come see my room?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Ji Yeon answered following Rose down a hallway.

"We can go to the playroom after I show you Gary." Rose said as they walked into the room that had a bed in the center and a dresser along the wall.

"Who's Gary?" Ji Yeon asked not seeing anyone else in the room.

"He's my favorite stuffed animal ever." Rose replied going over to her bed and picking up a purple stuffed snake with a pink belly.

"You like snakes?" Ji Yeon asked taking a step back.

"Yeah. Do you?" Rose asked.

"No." Ji Yeon answered."I like normal soft animals, not slimy gross ones."

"Snakes aren't slimey." Rose commented putting Gary back on her bed."Let's go to the playroom."

They walked across the hall and into a spacious room filled with games and all kinds of toys.

"What do you want to do first?" Rose asked looking around the room."We have the whole playroom to ourselves."

"Let's go on the boat?" Ji Yeon suggested pointing to a blue plastic boat that you could rock back and forth.

"Ok. I know a fun game we can play with it." Rose cried pushing the boat into the middle of the room.

They each got in on and sat facing each other. They slowly began to rock, eventually going faster making the boat tip over. They both laughed as they fell on the carpet.

"Let's do that again." Ji Yeon cried.

They played the boat game a few more times until they were tired from laughing.

"You have alot of babies." Ji Yeon said going over and admiring Rose's baby dolls.

"Some are my sister's, but we can play with what ever one you want." Rose told her.

Ji Yeon picked up the baby Moana doll while Rose chose a baby Ariel doll. They played with the dolls for awhile until they grew bored of the game.

"Since we both like Frozen let's see who can get to Elsa's ice castle first." Rose suggested pulling a board game off the shelf.

"Can I be Elsa?" Ji Yeon asked looking at the character choices.

"Sure. I'll be Olaf." Rose said putting Olaf on a small stand.

They played a quick game and Ji Yeon made it to the ice castle first.

"You want to watch a movie?" Rose asked once they had cleaned up their mess.

"Ok." Ji Yeon agreed and followed Rose to a corner of the upstairs where a big tv sat with a shelf full of movies.

"Do you want to watch Lion King?" Rose asked pulling the movie off the shelf so Ji Yeon could see it.

"I guess. I never saw that movie before." Ji Yeon said.

Rose looked shocked."You never saw Lion King? That's my favorite cartoon movie."

"I like princess movies." Ji Yeon shrugged.

"I can tell but you're going to love this one too." Rose said excitedly putting in the movie."We need snacks."

Ji Yeon followed Rose to the kitchen. Rose went over to the walk in pantry and opened it."Pick anything you want."

They each filled a plate with whatever snack item they wanted and grabbed a juice box on the way out and went upstairs to enjoy their movie.

"Want to watch my other favorite movie?" Rose asked when Lion King was over.

"Sure. What is it?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Titanic. It's the only grown up movie I like." Rose answered.

"I watched that before." Ji Yeon said."I like it too."

Before they could watch their second movie Ji Yeon's name was being called form downstairs.

"Looks like I gotta go, but we can watch Titanic at my house." Ji Yeon told Rose.

The next day everyone met up at the soccer game.

"Hey Min Jun can you do me a favor?" Tommy asked before the game started.

"What do you need me to do?" Min Jun asked looking up from tieing his shoes.

"Talk to your sister. She's making Dil sad by not being his friend anymore." Tommy explained.

"What am I supposed to do about that. It's not my fault that your brother is weird and my sister finally sees it." Min Jun shrugged.

Hearing Min Jun talk bad about his little brother made Tommy snap. He lunged at Min Jun knocking him off the bench. The boys rolled on the ground for a few seconds until Tommy pinned Min Jun down.

"Take it back." Tommy yelled.

"No." Min Jun coughed out as Tommy pushed down harder."Your brother is weird and my sister can be friends with whoever she wants."

Min Jun got his air back as Tommy was pulled off of him by Betty, who was coaching the team.

"What happened?" Phil asked helping Min Jun up.

"He called Dil weird." Tommy spat out.

"He's just mad because my sister found a better friend." Min Jun retorted.

"Just cause Dil is a little different doesn't mean he doesn't need friends." Tommy yelled.

"Yeah well he can make new ones." Min Jun yelled back walking off with Phil.

The game was delayed a few minutes so Min Jun could catch his breath.

Once the game started Dil left to go exploring. He hadn't seen Ji Yeon with her family and wondered where she was. He then remembered Rose and figured she was probably with her, which only made him feel worse.

The next day Dil took some of his mom's homemade cookies to try and get Ji Yeon back.

At snack time Dil pulled out the baggie."Want a cookie? My mommy makes the best."

"I can't." Ji Yeon said going back to her picture she had been drawing.

"You don't like my mommy's chocolate chip cookies?" Dil asked.

Ji Yeon shook her head no, which made Dil sad all over again. Ji Yeon was about to say something when Dil suddenly got up and dropped the baggie of chocolate chip cookies in front of Charlie knowing he would appreciate them.

Right before nap time Ji Yeon left the room and didn't come back for the rest of the day.

The next day Ji Yeon tried to talk to Dil only for him to ignore her.

"What did I do?" Ji Yeon asked Rose as they watched Dil sit in the reading corner.

"I think he thought you didn't like his mom's chocolate chip cookies." Rose explained.

"That's not what I meant. I need to go explain." Ji Yeon said getting up.

"Go away Ji Yeon." Dil said angrily crossing his arms.

"But Dil." Ji Yeon begged sitting next to him.

"I don't want to talk to you." Dil said turning his back.

"Fine." Ji Yeon said walking away.

The two kids didn't talk to each other all week. The First Friday of the first week of school was a field trip day.

The class boarded a bus and were driven out of town to a sandy erea to dig for crystals.

Dil began digging a hole a few feet away from where Ji Yeon and Rose were digging their own hole.

"I found one." Ji Yeon cried pulling a small crystal out of the mud.

"All I'm finding is mud." Rose grumbled."I'm going to dig over there."

Dil watched her leave and got back to work digging his hole when suddenly a shadow fell over him.

"Can we talk?" Ji Yeon asked sitting down next to Dil.

"I don't think we're friends anymore." Dil said as he stopped digging.

"Is that what you want?" Ji Yeon asked.

Before Dil could answer a voice drew their attention away from the conversation.

"I found a big one." Rose called holding the medium sized crystal up.

Ji Yeon ran over to take a look. That was all Dil needed to see to confirm that he no longer had a best friend. He picked up a handful of mud and threw it at JI Yeon, hitting her in the head, causing the mud to go down her shirt.

Ji Yeon retaliated by throwing some mud of her own, hitting Dil in the face.

Suddenly a whistle was blown stopping the fight before it even begun. The kids were lined up and given towels to wope off the mud. Ji Yeon looked around and nicted she wasn't the only one who had been in a mud fight. A few other kids were completely covered in mud. She was greatful the day was almost over and by the time they would be returning to school it would be time to go home.

"What's wrong with you?" Min Jun asked as Ji Yeon joined him on the couch after getting out of the bath.

"Me and Dil aren't friends anymore." She answered with a sigh.

"Join the club. Me and Tommy aren't friends anymore either." Min Jun shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you and Dil friends yet?" Rose asked as she and Ji Yeon played in the water table.

Ji Yeon looked over at Dil, who sat all by himself coloring a picture."No. I tried to tell him that I got a cavity and had to go to the dentist, which is why I couldn't eat a cookie, but he wouldn't let me talk."

Later on at snack time a blond girl was passing out pink envelopes to the majority of the class.

"Not you." She said holding the envelope away from Dil.

"You can come." She held one out to Rose, but skipped Ji Yeon.

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked gestering toward the envelope.

"It's to her birthday party." Rose explained.

"I wonder why we didn't get one." Ji Yeon said looking at Dil, who seemed not to care.

The girl throwing the birthday party turned around."For one thing he's a boy." She pointed at Dil."And you are to little to do what we're doing."

Ji Yeon was seriously thinking about getting the growth hormone shots. She was tired of always being called names and being told she was to little to do stuff.

"I'm not going if you're not going." Rose declared.

"You can go if you want to." Ji Yeon told her.

"It's no big deal. Just pony rides, a petting zoo, and a sleepover." Rose explained reading the invitation.

Ji Yeon looked over Rose's shoulder at the invitation."What's that?"

Rose moved her thumb to reveal a snowflake with words underneath it and gasped as she read aloud what the last thing on the party plans list."A private screening of Frozen 2! You gotta go now. I can't see the movie without you."

"I've never been to a sleepover before or did any of those other things, but I have to go to this party. All I have to do is show her that I am big enough to go." Ji Yeon said.

Ji Yeon went to the garage as soon as she got home from school. She went over to her bike and turned it on it's side and began oulling at the training wheels in an attempt to get them off.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked watching Ji Yeon from the doorway.

"I need to get my training wheels off so I can prove that I'm big enough to go to the party." Ji Yeon explained struggling with the impossible task.

"If you think you're ready, let me help you take those off." Jin offered going over to the tool box and grabbing a wrench to take the training wheels off the proper way.

A few minutes later the training wheels were off and Ji Yeon was attempting to ride the bike without them.

"I can't do it." Ji Yeon cried throwing the bike and in the grass and walking inside after falling for the fifth time.

"You just need more practice." Jin assured her putting a band aide on her skinned elbow.

"Well taking the training wheels off my bike didn't help." Ji Yeon muttered the next morning when she saw Rose.

"Maybe if you do something that she's doing at her party then she'll have to let you go." Rose suggested.

"Like what?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Well we could have a sleepover." Rose suggested."I've never been to one and it would be good practice for me."

"Ok. I'll ask my parents when I get home." Ji Yeon said.

Hearing this news made Dil all the more jealous. He realized at this point there was no getting Ji Yeon back. He had mever been invited to a sleepover and once you reached a certian boy/girl sleepovers weren't allowed. He looked around the room and noticed that the girls were playing with girls and the boys were playing boys except for Charlie and the blond girl, they still liked playing together. Dil went over and sat with them. To his great surprise Charlie offered him some of his candy. Maybe he woulld make a new friend after all.

Ji Yeon got her wish and a sleepover was set up for that weekend, exactly a week before the party.

Friday afternoon arrived and both girls went to wait for Ji Yeon's mom to pick them up.

"I thought you were sleeping over at Phil's house tonight?" Ji Yeon asked when Min Jun stood next to her.

"I was but he invited Tommy and Chuckie and thanks to you me and Tommy aren't friends anymore." Min Jun explained crossing his arms.

"How is you not being Tommy's friend anymore my fault?" Ji Yeon asked glaring at her brother.

"Ever since you got a new friend, Dil has been feeling out." Min Jun told her.

"I never said I wasn't firends with him anymore. He's the one who won't talk to me." Ji Yeon pointed out just as their mom pulled up ending the discussion.

"I thought you were staying with Phil tonight?" Mi Sun asked as Min Jun climbed into the front seat.

"I was but my friends aren't my friends anymore." Min Jun grumbled.

"There is money for pizza on the counter." mi Sun said as she finished getting ready for work.

"How come Min Hee has to watch us?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Because Mun Hee has a cold." Mi Sun explained."Be good."

"Now what do we do?" Ji Yeon asked sitting on the couch.

"You could go play with Cleo until the pizza gets here." Min Hee told her.

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed sliding off the couch. Rose followed her.

"Who's Cleo?" Rose asked as Ji Yeon opened the back door and Cleo ran inside."I didn't know you had a dog."

"Yeah." Ji Yeon said opening the fridge and grabbing two drinks.

"I don't really like dogs that much." Rose admitted climbing into a chair as Cleo came over to her.

"Oh." Ji Yeon said setting their drinks on the table."Don't worry I'll keep her away from you."

"Thanks." Rose sighed sitting down in the chair.

"Want to watch a movie until the pizza gets here?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Sure. We could watch Titanic since we didn't get to watch it at my house and you are trying to be more grown up. It's the perfect grown up movie." Rose cried jumping down from the chair and racing to her backpack.

"We want to watch this." Ji Yeon told her cousin handing her the movie so she could put it on for them.

"What no Disney Princess movie?" Min Hee asked staring down at the DVD in her hand.

"No. Ji Yeon is trying to prove she's grown up enough to go to this girl in our class's party." Rose explained.

"Yep. That's why we're having a sleepover too so Rose can say she's been to one cuz she got invited and I didn't." Ji Yeon added.

They started the movie, but were soon interrupted by the doorbell.

Food is here." Ji Yeon called and soon a loud comotion was heard as the boys made their way down the stairs.

"Ok I got thin crust pepperoni for Ji Yeon, pasta for Min Jun, cheese bread sticks for Min Ho and salad for me." Min Hee explained handing everyone a plate.

"You can share with everybody. That's what we do." Ji Yeon told Rose as she grabbed a bread stick.

They all sat at the table, but Ji Yeo soon realized that she couldn't reach her food very well without her booster seat and really didn't want to use it in front of her friend.

"Can we go in the living room please?" Ji Yeon asked climbing down from the chair.

Min Hee stared at her unsure if she should let her.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ji Yeon so she added."Mun Hee lets me."

"Fine." Min Hee agreed."Just don't make a mess."

"We want to eat in there too." Min Jun declared.

"Ok, but their watching Titanic." Min Hee told the boys.

"That's a girl movie." Min Ho said.

"Yeah. We'll just stay here." Min Jun groaned.

Meanwhile at Phil's house the boy were playing a game when they were called for dinner.

"Want to have a burping contest?" Phil asked after drinking some soda really fast and letting out a huge burp.

"Uh no thanks." Chuckie replied waving away Phil's burp smell.

"Min Jun would have one with me." Phil sighed then turned to Tommy."You guys need to make up."

"He called my little brother weird and won't get his sister to be Dil's friend again." Tommy complained.

"Well Dil is kinda weird and remember when Lil and Kimi didn't want to play with us anymore? Now they don't even want to have sleep oevrs with us." Phil pointed out.

"Yeah but we still stayed friends." Tommy reminded him.

"Yeah well Dil can make new friends like we did a few years ago." Phil argued.

"He's right Tommy." Chuckie agreed."Remember when we all met Kai and Kya?"

"Yeah and then we met Min Jun and now we hardly see them anymore." Tommy pointed out.

"It doesn't mean we're not all still friends." Chuckie said.

"Maybe I should've invited Kai and Min Jun." Phil sighed.

"I thought you did invite Min Jun?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh yeah. I did, but somebody had to uninvite him." Phil glared at Tommy.

"That's it. I'm going home." Tommy cried throwing his fork down and walking out.

"Uh Phil maybe you should choose who your real friends are." Chuckie advised following Tommy out.

"But I want all of us to be friends like we used to." Phil sighed no longer interested in eating.

Back at Ji Yeon's Rose had fallen asleep halfway through the movie leaving Ji Yeon to finish it on her own.

Seeing the final scene of the movie reminded Ji Yeon of something else that would be taking place at the party.

"Can I go with you to that place you go to that farm place you go to sometimes?" Ji Yeon asked once the movie ended.

"I guess, but why would you want to go there?" Min Hee asked.

"Cuz thry get to ride horses at the party and the girl said I'm to little so I want to prove her wrong." Ji Yeon insisted.

"Ok, but if you want to go you should probably go to bed. I have to go there in the morning." Min Hee told her.

Ji Yeon pulled the blanket that was on the couch over her and layed back against the cushion making sure Cleo was next to her so she wouldn't bother Rose.

Early the next morning Ji Yeon was awakened by the front door opening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" Mi Sun whispered sitting on the couch beside her daughter.

"Min Hee said I could go with her to the farm." Ji Yeon whispered back.

"Oh." Mi Sun said just as Min Hee came downsatairs.

Mi Sun and Ji Yeon followed Min Hee to the kitchen where they could talk.

"She wants to ride a horse." Min hee explained pouring herself a bowl of cereal."She wasn't invited to a girl's party because she's to small to do what they're doing, so she wants to prove them wrong."

"Well even if you prove you can do something doesn't mean you'll be invited." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon.

"I know, but they're going to see Frozen 2 before everybody else so I want to try." Ji Yeon insisted.

"Ok. Go get dressed while I get your breakfast." Mi Sun told her.

Ji Yeon came back a few minutes later wearing light blue pants and a slightly darker blue long sleeved shirt.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Min Hee asked."You might get dirty."

"Yes." Ji Yeon insisted."I want to look like Elsa does in the new movie."

Ji Yeon sat down to eat her breakfast. Rose soon joined her at the table and had her own breakfast.

"Did you ever ride a horse?" Ji Yeon asked as her mother sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"No." Mi Sun answered taking a drink of her coffee.

"I did once. It's nothing special." Rose commented as Min Hee came down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Min Hee asked.

"Yep. Can Rose come?" Ji Yeon asked.

"If she wants." Min Hee sighed.

Rose left the table and came back a few seconds later wearing the same blue shirt with Simba on it that she had worn the day before and a pair of jeans.

"Be careful." Mi Sun said handing Min Hee the keys to her car.

They drove out of the city and headed toward the country.

"Why do you come here sometimes?" Ji Yeon asked as they approached a drove through a gate and continued on a dirt road lined with fields of grass on either side.

"I did some bad stuff when I first moved here so your parents made me come here so I would stay out of trouble." Min Hee explained.

After a few more minutes of driveing they came to a stop at a white farm house.

"Just stay with me." Min Hee ordered gettting out of the car.

The girls followed the older girl to the barn. They stood near the entrance while Min Hee disappeared into one of the stalls. She reappeared a few minutes later with a huge white horse.

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore." Ji Yeon gulped as she gazed up at the enormous animal.

"Noone is making you." Min Hee reminded her."This was your idea."

"Don't you want to prove that you are big enough to do all the things at the party?" Rose asked."I did the thing I was scared of and it was fun."

Ji Yeon realized her new friend was right. She took a deep breath and announced."Ok. I think I'm ready."

Min Hee lifted Ji Yeon up and sat her on the horse.

"You look like Rose on the movie we watched last night." Rose commented looking up at Ji Yeon.

"How do you know? You fell asleep before that part happened." Ji Yeon pointed out.

"I watched the movie with my mom before." Rose said.

"Are you ready?" Min Hee asked. Ji Yeon nodded and Min Hee lead the horse a few steps.

"I can't do this." Ji Yeon admitted."It's to high."

"Well we can take a picture so that girl who's party you want to go to can see that you were on a horse." Min Hee suggested pulling out her phone.

"Ok." Ji Yeon agreed. Min Hee stepped back and snapped a photo. She helped Ji Yeon off the horse and showed her the picture.

"We'll print it out later. You guys go stand over there. i'll make this as quick as I can." Min Hee promised pointing to the fence where the girls could watch her ride.

"I think I like swimming and learning to surf more then horses." Ji Yeon commented as they watched her cousin ride.

"I don't blame you." Rose replied.

"Can we get lunch?" Ji Yeon asked as they made their way back home.

"What do you want?" Min Hee asked stopping at a red light.

"Chicken Little." Ji Yeon cried then added."Mun Hee always gets me that."

"Of course she does." Min Hee whispered under her breath.

They drove to Chicken Little and ordered their food. It started to rain as they waited. They decided to get the food to go and head home before the storm got worse.

"How did it go?" Mi Sun asked as the kids entered the house.

"I didn't do it." Ji Yeon sighed. She was disappointed in herself for letting her fears getting in the way.

"We still got a picture to make it look like you did it." Min Hee reminded her as she set the food on the table."I'll print it out after we eat so you can take it to school Monday."

After calling the boys to eat everyone sat down at the table and ate their lunch.

"Why are you up mommy?" Ji Yeon asked as her mother leaned against the couch cushions after lunch. She hadn't expected her mother to be awake when she got home.

"Cleo is afraid of the storm." Mi Sun explained as a loud boom of thunder sounded and Cleo jumped into her lap at the same time as Ji Yeon.

"I don't have room for both of you." Mi Sun groaned and moved Ji Yeon to sit beside her. Sje then moved Cleo off of her and stood up to go into the kitchen. Cleo followed her. They came back a minute later and sat on the couch.

"What did you do?" Ji Yeon asked as Cleo bagan to relax and layed down on the couch.

"I gave her some medicine to calm her down." Mi Sun told her.

The storm soon passed and Ji Yeon and Rose decided to go outside and jump in all the puddles. While they were jumping they spotted Phil walking down the sidewalk with a boy Ji Yeon had never seen before.

"Hey is your brother is home?" Phil called from the sidewalk.

"Yeah. He's in the playroom." Ji Yeon replied.

Phil let himself in and made his way to the playroom with the other boy following behind.

"Hey Phil." Min Jun greeted turning away from his game.

"Hey. You remember Kai don't you?" Phil asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah from when I used to go to you know who's house after school." Min Jun said.

"Yeah, uh you think you and Tommy could make up cuz I was kind of hoping we could go back to the good days of us all being friends?" Phil asked nervously.

"I already told him I can't make my sister be friends with his brother if she doesn't want to." Min Jun snapped."He needs to stop trying to fix Dil's problems and let him figure it out on his own."

"He's always been like that. He likes to look out for Dil." Phil told him.

"Yeah well if Ji Yeon doesn't want to do something nobody is going to make her unless she decides to do it on her own." Min Jun stated turning back to his game.

"We can still be friends right?" Phil asked."It's just Tommy has Chuckie and Kai is in a different class then us so we only see him on the playground."

"You would pick me over Tommy, who has been your friend longer then I have?" Min Jun asked.

"Yeah, I mean I still like Tommy, but last night he wouldn't even have a burping contest with me." Phil explained.

"I'll be right back." Min Jun said going upstairs. He came back a few minutes later carrying four sodas. He passed one to his friends and brother and kept one for himself."Ready?"

The boys chugged the sodas and let the contest begin.

Monday everone returned to school and Ji Yeon showed the photo to the blond girl throwing the party.

"You still can't come." The girl proclaimed ripping the picture in half.

"Why not?" Rose asked coming to Ji Yeon's defence."She did wat your doing at your party."

"Yeah well it's my party and I still say no." The girl snapped.

"Well then I'm not going either." Rose yelled crossing her arms.

"You're seriously going to miss the party of the year?" The blond girl asked.

Ji Yeon pulled Rose aside and whispered."Just go." Then in a louder tone of voice said."Tell me how dumb the party really is."

The day of the party arrived and Rose reluctantly went while Ji Yeon sat at home.

"Why are you still awake?" Mi Sun asked coming home at midnight and seeing Ji Yeon watching tv.

"I'm waiting for Rose to tell me about the party." Ji Yeon explained holding up her tablet.

"I'm afraid she won't be doing that tonight." Mi Sun told her sitting beside her.

"Why not?" Ji Yeon asked in a disappointed tone.

"She and the whole party were sent to the hospital tonight, but I have good news." Mi Sun told her.

Ji Yeon stared at her mother waiting for her to finish."They all got food poisoning and I was the one in charge of the birthday girl. I put the IV in without her even crying, so her mother asked if I had kids who like Frozen." Ji Yeon stared wide eyed at the mention of Frozen."And I said yes, so she invited us to go see it for free when everyone gets better."

"That's the nest news ever!" Ji Yeon exclaimed giving her mother a hug."Min Hee told me that they went to the place where she goes after school sometimes and they rode ponies, not like the big one I was on."

A few days later all the party goers plus Ji Yeon and her mother gathered at the movie theater and got a private screening of Frozen 2.

"That was the best movie ever." Both girls proclaimed.

"To bad we can't tell anybody about it since it doesn't come out until next month." Ji Yeon said.

"Yeah well we can go see it again when it comes out and talk about it with everybody." Rose said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Yeon and Rose were playing with Cleo at the park, or at least Ji Yeon was while Rose sat watching. she would occasionaly throw a toy in Cleo's direction only to keep her away from her.

She threw the pink sqeaky ball into a bush and Cleo chased after it. The girls heard her yelp and ran to bush to see what was going on.

They peaked into the bush just in time to see a brown snake bite Cleo in the face as she went to get her ball and slither away. They backed out of the bush and heard a commotion on the other side.

Ji Yeon stayed with Cleo while Rose went to see what was going on. She walked around the bush and found a black cat playing with the snake until it was dead.

Rose approached the cat, but it ran back in the direction where Ji Yeon and Cleo waited.

"Ninja?" Ji Yeon asked as the cat came up to her rubbed itself against her leg.

"He killed the snake." Rose announced.

Hearing this made Ji Yeon appreciate Ninja more then she had before.

"Good. We need to go tell my mom about Cleo." Ji Yeon said grabbing Ninja so he could go home with them. They hadn't seen him in awhile.

"A snake bit Cleo and Ninja killed it." Ji Yeon explained once they found her mother.

"What did it look like?" Mi Sun asked.

"I'll show you." Rose offered leading them all over to where the dead snake lay.

Mi Sun took a picture so the vet could identify if it was poisonous or not. They dropped Ninja at the house and got in the car and rushed to the vet.

"It's not poisonous." The vet told them when Mi Sun showed the picture on her phone.

"Is Cleo going to be ok?" Ji Yeon asked her mother.

"Yes. She'll be fine. They're just goiing to clean the bite and then we can go." Mi Sun assured her.

"Uh oh. We forgot her squeaky ball and it's her favorite toy!" Ji Yeon exclaimed.

"We can get her a new one." Mi Sun said as they left the vet

They stopped at the pet store on the way home and dropped Rose off at her house since it was a school night.

Ji Yeon sat on the couch throwing the new ball for Cleo. She only brought it back once and layed down on the couch to rest.

"Are you sure Cleo is going to be ok?" Ji Yeon asked walking into the kitchen to find her mother making dinner."She won't play anymore."

"She's probably just tired." Mi Sun said just as the front door opened and the older kids and Jin arrived home.

"What's wrong with Cleo?" Min Jun asked."She usually comes up to us when we get home and she didn't."

Ji Yeon ran into the living room to find Cleo laying on the couch. She sat next to her and petted her head.

"She got bit by a snake, but the vet said it wasn't poisonous." Mi Sun explained.

"I see Ninja is back." Jin commented picking the cat up off the counter.

"We found him at the park. He killed the snake." Mi Sun said pouring some food into a bowl and putting it on the floor so Ninja would stay off the counter.

"Can you make sure there is no snakes in my room?" Ji Yeon asked when it was time to go to bed.

"Why would there be snakes in your room?" Jin asked as he put the book back on the shelf.

"There could be." Ji Yeon insisted sitting up in bed.

Jin lifted her blanket."See nothing." He went and got a flashlight and checked the drawers under Ji Yeon's bed and lastly the closet."See no snakes. Now go to sleep."

The next day at school a lady from the zoo came to talk to the kids.

"Who here likes animals?' The lady asked.

Most of the kids raised their hands. The door to the classroom opened and a few tubs of various sizes were brought in. The kids wondered what was inside them.

They didn't have to wait long to find out. The lady opened the top tub and brought out a small leamer. The kids were allowed to come up and touch the leamer. They all watched as she put the leamer back and opened up the second tub to reveal several baby pythons.

Ji Yeon back up when the first baby snake was brought out.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked.

"No." Ji Yeon whispered backing into a desk. She watched from a distance as some of the kids held the snakes. she couldn't take it anymore and ran into the cubby room.

Rose ran after her grabbing Dil's hand as she went. The kids found her hiding under the coat wrack.

Ji Yeon was breathing heavy like she had just ran for a long time. Rose and Dil knelt down in front of the coat wrack saying her name to get her to focus on them.

"I can't be in here." Ji Yeon finally said as tears slid down her face.

"Then let's go." Rose said.

"I'll go get the teacher." Dil offered standing up and walking out of the cubby room.

"I can't. I can't feel anything." Ji Yeon told her.

"Grab my hand." Rose commanded. Ji Yeon did as she was told."You feel that?"

Ji Yeon nodded as more tears fell. She held onto Rose's hand but made no move to leave the room.

"We can go when you're ready." Rose assured her.

"The teacher is calling your parents. She said you can wait in the office if you want." Dil said coming back into the room.

"Will you come with me?" Ji Yeon asked looking at Dil.

Dil nodded and took her other hand. The two kids walked Ji Yeon out of the classroom unnoticed by the other kids, who were to facinated by the snakes to pay any attention.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Ji Yeon said as she sat with Dil and Rose while waiting on one of her parents to show up.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Dil said.

"I think I'm going to go back to class if you're ok." Rose stated wanting to give the two kids some privacy. Ji Yeon nodded to let her know that she was ok so Rose could leave.

"I never didn't want to be friends." Ji Yeon started."I just made a new one and stuff happened."

"So are we friends again?" Dil asked hopefully.

"Yeah. you can go back to class if you want." Ji Yeon offered.

"No thanks. I'll wait right here until one of your parents comes." Dil assured her.

A few minutes later Mi Sun came through the door and checked Ji Yeon out for the rest of the day.

"Are you ok now?" Mi Sun asked as they walked to the car.

"I think so." Ji Yeon answered."Seeing those snakes made me think of Cleo getting hurt and I didn't want them to hurt me."

"I don't have experience with snakes, but I've heard they're scared of people." Mi Sun said opening the door so Ji Yeon could get in.

"Cleo!." Ji Yeon exclaimed when Cleo jumped in the backseat.

"I told you she would be fine." Mi Sun said as she buckled her seatbelt and they drove away from the school.

As they were driving down the road Mi Sun's phone rang.

"Looks like we have to pick up your brother." Mi Sun explained turning around and putting her phone in the seat next to her.

When they finally got home Min Jun went straight to bed while Ji Yeon sat on the couch and watched tv.

She was about to get up to get a snack when her tablet went off allerting her to an incoming call. She picked it up and answered it to see Rose on the screen.

"Are you feeling better?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I'm just watching tv with Cleo." Ji Yeon told her.

"Well I'm glad, but now I have a problem." Rose admitted.

"What's wrong?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Well when that lady left the teacher said we're having pet days all this week. everybody gets to bring in their pets. Tomorrow is cat day, but the day after that is dog day." Rose explained.

"Maybe your mommy will let you stay home that day." Ji Yeon suggested.

"I hope so, but I doubt it." Rose sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen." Ji Yeon asssured her."Cleo didn't do anything to you when you stayed here."

"If only all the dogs were like her." Rose mutterred.

Ji Yeon briefly wondered if something bad had happened to Rose to make her hate dogs as much as she did. She didn't think so since Rose wasn't afraid of Cleo, she just didn't like her.

"I gotta go eat dinner now. i'll talk to you later." Rose said ending the call.

Ji Yeon was about to go ask her other for advice but she got distracted by noises coming from Min Jun's room. She found him doubled over throwing up into a bowl.

"Min Jun is throwing up." Ji Yeon called.

"Can you take this and bring me a pop sickle and another bowl?" Min Jun asked thrusting the bowl into Ji Yeon's hands.

"Ew." Ji Yeon cried almost dropping the bowl. She ran into the kitchen and dumped the bowl into the sink and reached into the freezer and grabbed a blue pop sickle.

She got back to his room and handed him the pop sckle. He sucked on it for a few seconds before having a coughing fit and throwing up on Ji Yeon.

"Min Jun threw up on me." Ji Yeon screamed running into her mother's room.

After helping Ji Yeon get cleaned up Mi Sun left for work dreading what was sure to come.

The next day Ji Yeon woke up not feeling to great. She was cold and felt like throwing up. She got up wrapping her blanket around her and went to the bathroom, but nothing happened. She went into the living room to find her father sitting on the couch, not looking like he felt good either. She climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to her father wrapping her blanket around both of them.

"I knew this was going to happen," Mi Sun sighed as she came into the room.

"Can I go to school now?" Ji Yeon asked after being sick for 24 hours.

MI Sun felt her forehaed."Sorry sweeite, you still have a fever."

"But I'm sposed to take Cleo to school today for pet day." Ji Yeon whined.

"You can't go to school until you're better." Mi Sun told her.

Ji Yeon made her way to the couch where she had spent much of her time and layed down.

Later on in the afternoon her tablet went off. She picked it up to see Rose's face on the screen.

"Where were you today?" Rose asked when Ji Yeon answered.

"I got sick." Ji Yeon explained."Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I still don't like dogs, but Dil was nice and kept his stupid hyper dog away from me." Rose told her.

"See. I told you everything would be ok." Ji Yeon smiled despite still feeling sick."I don't like Spifi much either."

"I hope you feel better soon." Rose told her.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to take a nap." Ji Yeon said ending the call.

Ji Yeon covered herself with a blanket and was just drifting off to sleep when another video call came through. She looked at the screen to see that it was Dil.

"Are you ok?" Dil asked."You missed two pet days."

"Min Jun got me sick." Ji Yeon explained.

"Oh." Dil sighed."Well me and Rose are friends now even if she doesn't like Spifi or scary movies."

"Good." Ji Yeon commented."Thank you for taking care of her today like you guys with me with the snakes."

"No problem." Dil said."I never saw you so scared in my life. I don't like seeing my friends scared."

"It's not fun." Ji Yeon assured him."I still feel sick so I'm going to take a nap now."

"Ok. Have a good sleep." Dil told her ending the video call.

"You seem happy." Tommy commented as Dil placed his tablet on the coffee table.

"Me and Ji Yeon are friends again." Dil told him."And I made a new friend."

"Good for you." Tommy said.

"Also I don't need you to solve all my problems for me T, So you, Phil, and Min Jun can all be friends again too." Dil said.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know if I want to be friends with somebody who calls my brother a weirdo," Tommy said as his anger started to rise slightly.

"I embrase my weirdness. What can I say. I'm one of a kind." Dil stated proudly.

That weekend Tommy was taping Phil's soccer game when he spotted Min Jun sitting on the bench.

Tommy was about to go over and ask why he wasn't playing when Min Jun was called into the game. He took his position as goaly and blocked every ball that came his way.

"Great game." Tommy called as Min Jun walked by."I got all your blocks on tape."

"Really?" Min Jun asked shocked that Tommy would put him in one of his videos.

"Yeah. i'm sorry for the way I acted. It turns out Dil doesn't care if people call him weird and I gotta admit he is a little wierd, but that's what makes him him." Tommy apologized.

"Thanks. Friends again?" Min Jun asked.

"Yeah. Sleepover at my house tinight?" Tommy asked.

"Ok." Min Jun agreed.

The End


End file.
